Pregnant and Alone
by countrydragon33
Summary: Rachel, Harry's best friend has a run in with Draco and love? what happens when she ends up pregnant and when she finds out she has a brother and a twin at that
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own any if the Harry Potter characters.

Rachel sighed and closed her potions book, lately no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't focus on one thing for more than a few minutes. She looked up when she heard her best friend enter the common room.

"Ray do you want to go out and do our homework by the lake?" Harry asked as he came to stand behind the chair she was sitting in.

"I'll go down to the lake with you but I don't think I'll be able to do much homework." She said as she gathered her books in her arms and stood up from the chair.

"Well if you want to we can talk about what's going on." Harry said gently as he put his arm around Rachel.

"Thank you Harry you really are a wonderful friend." Rachel said as she made her way out of the common room, Harry right beside her. They walked in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's company, when Rachel saw a flash of blonde hair going around a corner. She stopped walking and bit her lip, self-consciously placing a hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked noticing Rachel had stopped walking.

"Um yeah I'm fine." She said forcing a smile as she ran to catch up with Harry.

It had been a month since the day she had made passionate love with Draco Malfoy, the love of her life and a month since he had broken her heart and never looked back. She knew she had been stupid to trust him but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get those grey eyes out of her head. She still remembered the way he had looked at her the first time they had ever met. She remembered looking over at him and looking straight into his eyes. Sighing to herself, Rachel flipped her hair over her shoulder and pushed open the oak doors and stepped outside into the bright sunlight. Maybe some fresh air would clear her thoughts and help her think of something to do, to maybe get him out if her mind.

She followed Harry to the large oak tree near the lake and sat down on the blanket Harry had conjured.

"I love him more than anything in the entire world." She whispered as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Who?" Harry asked as he sat down and leaned against the tree.

"Draco." Rachel said looking back at Harry, waiting for the explosion of anger that she was in love her best friends worst enemy.

"Oh yeah, I know you love him, I mean it was a little obvious to me at least." He said smiling when Rachel just stared at him.

"You would always get mad at me whenever me and him would get into an argument that would result in us hexing each other. At first I just thought it was because you didn't want me to get into trouble, but then you would always go on those wild adventures with me and I began to look into it deeper and I realized that you had strong feelings for him." Harry said and pulled her into a hug when he noticed the tears that had made their way down her cheeks.

"I was in a relationship with him, and I let him take my virginity, I thought he loved me but a few hours after we had sex, he told me he never wanted to see me again." Rachel sobbed into Harry's chest.

"Hey sweetheart, everything will be okay, he's just and arrogant bastard that doesn't see what he an amazing girl he had." Harry said as he rubbed soothing circles up and down her back.

"Seamus is really lucky to have a boyfriend like you." She said as she pulled out of the embrace to look Harry in the eyes. "And I was wondering if you would go to the hospital wing with me?" Rachel said biting her lip and trying to avoid looking Harry in the eye.

"Of course I'll go with you, but why do you- wait are you pregnant?" Harry asked raising and eyebrow at Rachel.

Rachel bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. "That's why I need to go see Madam Pomfrey." She said as she stood up and smoothed out her pants.

"Okay let's go now, we need to find out if you are and since I know you we need to figure out a way for you to stay in school and raise the baby." Harry said as he grabbed Rachel by the hand and practically dragged her back up to the school.

Draco watched as Rachel and Harry walked out of the school. He couldn't stand to see her look so unhappy, knowing he has caused her unhappiness. He hadn't wanted to break up with her that night and he knew what she must think of him. But he had gotten scared because he realized that he really did truly love her and she had the power to break him. He blinked back tears and walked as fast as he could around the corner. There was no way in any world would Rachel ever forgive him.

He sighed and made his way to the Slytherin common room he muttered the password and made his way to his favorite chair near the fireplace.

"You're not still mopping around because of that girl are you?" A voice behind him asked, causing him to jump and turn to glare at his best friend.

'Well ever since you broke up with her it's like nothing else matters anymore, everything you do is forced and you're never actually happy anymore," Blaise said as he sat in the chair next to Draco's.

"I wish I could get her back, but there is no way she'll ever even look at me again." Draco sighed and biting his lip, barely remembering to put up his mask.

Blaise rolled his eyes and looked at Draco, "If she really loves you, she'll forgive you and give you another chance, but you never know until you try." Blaise said as he stood up and made his way up to the dorms. Draco raked a hand through his hair before standing up and making his way to the dorms.

"This is just great, now I have to talk to him again and tell him about the pregnancy." Rachel said as she fell back on Harry's bed.

A/N sorry for the cliffy and to those of you reading my other stories I promise I will update soon. Reviews please.


	2. decisions

A/N I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

"This is just great, now I have to talk to him again and tell him about the pregnancy." Rachel said as she fell back on Harry's bed.

"I know you don't want to deal with him at all anymore, and I know he hurt you when he left you but don't you think he at least deserves to know?" Harry asked as he walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of his bed, looking at Rachel.

"I guess so but I have no idea how I would tell him about it, I haven't talked to him since he left me." Rachel said as she tried to force back the tears that threatened to fall.

Today was the day before Christmas holiday, so most of the Gryffindor's were down in the common room celebrating with their friends before they would leave in the morning. Laughter could be heard floating up through the floorboards. Rachel sighed and sat up, placing a hand on her stomach, looking at Harry she took a deep breath.

"I think if I tell him now he won't get mad or want nothing to do with this baby." She whispered as she stood up and headed for the door.

"You know you can use some of my parchment and Hedwig will take the note to him." Harry said standing up and reaching out to gently grab Rachel's wrist. She turned around and smiled at him and sat back on the bed, patiently waiting for Harry to find a quill in his trunk. After about five minutes of looking he popped back up onto the bed and handed the quill to Rachel.

"Thank you so much, you really are the best friend anyone could ask for." Rachel said as she began to scribble the note.

_Thank you for the night we had together and the broken heart, because now I'm pregnant and your screwed asshole._

Rachel folded the note and waited while Harry got Hedwig ready with the note attached to her leg.

"Take this to Draco Malfoy." Harry said smiling when she took off through the open window.

Draco looked up from his Potions book when he heard a tapping on the window next to his bed. Frowning he walked to the window. "I wonder why Potter's bird is here." Draco said to himself and opened the window to let Hedwig in. He took the note and fed Hedwig an owl treat, watching as she flew out the window. Draco sat back down on his bed and looked the note over, it didn't appear to have any curses on it, and so Draco assumed it was safe to open. He read the note through once and had to reread it to make sure he had read it right. Draco paled, he thought he had made sure to use protection, he was too young to have a kid, he was just a kid himself. He knew that if his parents found out that they would disown him and he wouldn't have anywhere to go. He had a feeling that the same thing would happen when Rachel's godfather found out, either that or her godfather would kill him. Draco blinked and looked at the note, willing the words to change, he didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but he figured it had been a long time because he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hey Draco you okay, you've been up here for like two hours." Blaise said as he came to stand by the bed. "Draco?" Blaise asked waving a hand in front of Draco's face when he didn't get an

Blaise sat down on the bed next to Draco noticing the letter in Draco's hands he looked at his best friend.

"Dude you look like you've seen a ghost" Blaise said, sighing and standing back up when he didn't get an answer.  
>Blaise had his hand on the door when Draco finally said something.<p>

"She's pregnant." He said looking at Blaise who had seemed to freeze with his hand on the doorknob.

"She's what?" Blaise asked turning to look at Draco who had seemed to pale even more.

"You heard what I said." Draco growled, not wanting to repeat himself.

"How did that happen?" Blaise asked walking back across the room to sit on the bed.

Draco looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I got it in." Draco said smirking when Blaise went red.  
>"You know what I meant." Blaise said glaring at Draco.<p>

"I honestly don't know I thought we had used a protection spell." Draco said sighing and burying his head in hands.

Rachel sighed and placed a hand on her stomach, she was getting quite nervous, she hadn't heard anything back from Draco yet, and she didn't know what to think.

"Hey everything will be okay, why don't we go down to dinner to get something to eat." Harry suggested, looking over from his spot next to the window. Rachel nodded and slowly pushed herself off the bed, following Harry down to the Great Hall.

"What if I see him, I don't know what I should do, or what I should say." Rachel said as they got closer to the Great Hall.

"If you do see him, just don't say anything, if he doesn't have the guts to say anything to you, then you don't need to say anything to him." Harry said as he put his arm around her shoulders. She nodded and smiled when she saw Seamus standing outside the Hall, casually leaning against the wall.

"Hey there you two are." He said, pushing off the wall and walking towards them.

"I was looking for you all day, but couldn't find either of you, so I figured something really important was going on." He said as he wrapped one arm around Harry's waist.

"Yeah, just a little and I'm sorry I didn't spend much time with you today." Harry said turning so that he could place a kiss to Seamus's cheek.  
>"That's okay, I understand that you have other things going on and that Rachel is like a sister to you so you want to be there for her if something is wrong." Seamus said as he held open the doors of the Great Hall so they could eat.<br>"Thank you Seamus." Rachel said smiling at him as she made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down, avoiding looking at the Slytherin table the whole time.

"You're very welcome." He said as he sat down next to Harry and looked over at the Slytherin table,

"Hey Ray why is Malfoy staring at you?"

Rachel glanced up and noticed that he was indeed staring at her, not touching his food, just staring at her..

"Oh um I don't know he probably is just thinking of a new way to fight Harry and get away with it." She said shrugging.

"Yeah your probably right, but if he was thinking about Harry with that look on his face than I should be worried." Seamus said laughing and wrapping his arm around Harry. He rolled his eyes when Harry shot him a questioning look.

"He's looking at her like he's in love with her, and if he's thinking of you with that look on his face then that means he's in love with you." Seamus said laughing at the look of disgust on Harry's face.

"Wait, he's looking at me like he's in love with me" Rachel questioned as she shot another look over to the Slytherin table. Seamus nodded and sighed when Rachel got up and ran out of the Hall.

Draco still hadn't decided what he wanted to do about Rachel, but he knew that no matter what he tried he couldn't get her out of his head. Draco sighed and threw himself back against his pillows he really didn't want to go to the Great Hall for dinner but he knew that he had to otherwise Blaise would have his neck.

"Draco come on or we are going to be late and miss dinner." Blaise yelled up the stairs.

Draco sighed and pushed himself off his bed and made his way down to the common room.

"Are you finally ready?" Blaise asked when Draco appeared next to him.

"Shut it." Draco growled and shoved his way out of the common room and down to the great hall.

"Drakey why do you keep staring at the Gryffindorks table?" Pansy asked as she put her arm around Draco, trying to draw his attention to her.

"Leave me alone Pansy I don't want you, I never will I'm in love with someone else and she is having my baby." Draco said angrily as he watched Rachel get up and run from the great hall.

"Excuse me, but I need to go." Draco said and ran out of the Hall after Rachel.

**A/N sorry for the long wait for the update, I was busy with work. But now that I am tied up with an injury I should be able to update more often, I will be attempting to update my other stories however not sure where I want to go with them. Read and review please.**


End file.
